


Prep Time || Itachi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Itachi cooking for his S/O?
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 70





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: Itachi cooking for his S/O?

The sight you walked into when you had finally reached home was like a dream come true. Itachi stood at the counter, the sound of a knife against the wooden cutting board filling the house. You walked up behind him, wrapping your arms around his torso, placing your forehead on his back. Itachi continued cutting. “If you want your dinner you have to back up and let me cook my love.”

His deep voice made you tremble. You stepped back, but not before placing a kiss on his back. He stopped cutting and turned to face you, a huff coming from him. Itachi had always been quite the cook, but he rarely did it. He added some pasta to the boiling pot on the stove before grabbing the bags of groceries that you had brought home beginning to unpack them. 

You put your hands on his and stopped him. “Itachi, that can wait. There’s nothing cold in them.” 

Itachi turned his gaze from the bags to you. You pointed to the stove, reminding him that he had pasta cooking. He hastily turned back to the stove and stirred the boiling noodles before turning back to you. “Do you see what you do, you beautiful distraction?”

You walked up to him and pushed him backward, the counter stopping him. Your arms wrapped around his neck and your lips placed a soft kiss on his own. His hands found your hips and pulled you against him, not even a small gap in between you. As your kiss grew more passionate the sound of water hitting your stove brought you both back to earth. 

Itachi wrapped his arm around you and easily lifted you off your feet, spinning you around to sit on the counter. He grabbed a spoon and stirred once again, turning the heat down some. He walked back over to you and stood between your legs, placing his hands on your thighs. His forehead met yours and he snickered. “It’s almost done. We can eat soon.”

You pushed your lips outward and kissed his nose. “I can’t wait much longer Itachi.” Your hunger was eating at you… in more than one way.

Itachi cleared his throat. “No dessert before dinner. You’ll ruin your appetite.”

You placed your hands on his face and bit your lip. “Well hurry up and finish this dinner then, before I become even more of a distraction, Itachi Uchiha. Desert is starting to sound really good right now.”

Itachi’s eyes grew wide as he watched you, as much lust in his eyes as in yours. “Now now, let’s not rush this, my love. That time will come.” He winked and backed up from the counter, turning the stove off and placing the pot on a cold burner. He walked back over to you and placed his hands on your thighs, squeezing them. His nails dig into them as he watched your reaction. “And I say that time his now.” His lips met yours once again, frantic for your taste, claiming you as his own.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: Ohh my gawwd 😍 I want the continuation of Itachi cooking for his s/o 😏😏 sex in the kitchen with him sounds soooo goood 🤤 (Thank u so much i love u)

Itachi’s eyes grew wide as he watched you, as much lust in his eyes as in yours. “Now now, let’s not rush this, my love. That time will come.” He winked and backed up from the counter, turning the stove off and placing the pot on a cold burner. He walked back over to you and placed his hands on your thighs, squeezing them. His nails dug into them as he watched your reaction. “And I say that time his now.” His lips met yours once again, frantic for your taste, claiming you as his own.

You matched his movements. You wrapped your arms around his shoulder and pulled his as close to you as you could, longing for his touch. He placed his hand on your lower back and slid you close to the edge of the counter. Your skirt was balled up into his fists a second later and pushed up, exposing your lacy underwear for him. He licked his lips and admired the sight, your underwear soaked and dripping onto the counter. 

His hand rubbed over the material, just the feeling sending pleasure coursing through you. A small moan escaped you and he smirked. “Come on darling, let it all out.”

His hand moved faster as he slowly slipped his fingers into your entrance, sliding them in and out, awaiting your release that was slowly growing. You could feel your walls tightening around his digits as he pumped them in and out of you. You threw your head back and a devious chuckle came from Itachi’s lips. 

Itachi removed his fingers and slowly unzipped his pants, the anticipation of him about to turn you feral. He pulled his pants down to his knees and slowly stroked his length, getting himself ready for you. You watched him intently, about to beg him, when he finally lined himself up with your entrance. He rubbed his erection on your folds, teasing you, wanting to see how far you would let him go before you went crazy. 

“Itachi, please.” You were trembling on the counter, but the sight made him even more lustful.

He thrust into you, stretching you out on his large girth. You leaned forward and buried your face into his neck. He laced his fingers into your hair and tugged your head back, not allowing you to hide your faces from him. “Trying to hide your pleasure from me, baby girl?”

You couldn’t answer him. Every thrust took away your ability to speak. You had never seen him be so into this before. Usually, Itachi was almost docile in bed. Whatever had gotten into him was a win for you. 

His thrusts sped as he pulled on your hair more, putting you closer and closer to your climax. Itachi’s lips met your neck, desperate to leave hickeys up and down it. “Itachi, I’m-I’m close.”

Just your voice made him feral. “Come for me, my love.” He was coming close to his as well, the breaks in his voice made it evident. As you hit your high with a loud moan he hit his as well, leaving thick ropes of cum on your walls. As he pulled out your throbbing cunt dripped onto the counter. He wiped his finger across your folds and licked them off. “Look at the mess you’ve made darling. Guess you’ve got some cleaning to do.” He placed his lips to yours before pulling his pants back up.

He left you sitting on the counter, a complete mess, as he finished the last preparations for your dinner. You bit your lip as you watched him. One thought running through your mind. Why can’t Itachi be like this more often?


End file.
